


Wedding Bells

by Higgies230



Series: Mismatched Family [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Happy, M/M, Marriage, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgies230/pseuds/Higgies230
Summary: Ian had called Mandy a month ago after he had done the test and discovered that he was pregnant again. She had screamed and said that this was her second- third- chance to have a niece named after her and promptly told Ian that she was coming down to stay with them for the next few months until the baby was born. Her reasoning was that Mickey was shit and he needed her to take care of her, of course internally he had disagreed with her but externally he agreed, mostly just to annoy Mickey.Mandy was also the reason that the wedding was actually happening now.





	Wedding Bells

  Ian had called Mandy a month ago after he had done the test and discovered that he was pregnant again. She had screamed and said that this was her second- third- chance to have a niece named after her and promptly told Ian that she was coming down to stay with them for the next few months until the baby was born. Her reasoning was that Mickey was shit and he needed her to take care of her, of course internally he had disagreed with her but externally he agreed, mostly just to annoy Mickey.

  Mandy was also the reason that the wedding was actually happening now. She was also the reason that they weren’t just having some five minute ceremony in some office somewhere and actually had to plan things and do fancy shit. Needless to say Debbie loved her for it and Ian was secretly pleased while Mickey wanted to kill her- Ian knew he was pleased really though. She said that they had to do this now because of how long they had been engaged, because she was here now to make sure they did this properly and do this before Ian got “fat”. Mickey had punched her for that comment.

  Ian had tried to step back a bit and let Debbie and Mandy plan the wedding, Mickey had to but he had succeeded. Of course they were still didn’t have the money for a fancy wedding so it didn’t really take long to get everything together. They got second hand suits and fucking flowers, planned the whole thing to happen in a registry office where the family could gather to watch them make their vows. Thankfully, Ian got away with not choosing the food since he was at the stage the smell of random food had him running to the nearest bathroom and hugging the toilet like it was his God.

  All of that planning and here they were. Mickey and Ian stood facing each other, holding hands as they said their vows of eternal love. It was amazing, standing there in front of all their loved ones with Mickey’s blue eyes gazing into his green. He looked so in love with Ian in that moment, just as Ian felt so in love with him.

  Their twins were there, Alex sat beside Mandy with Ronan on her lap. There was all of Ian’s siblings, Kev and V, and Iggy was there to. They all clapped, including the boys, when the new husbands kissed. Ian cupped Mickey’s jaw with one hand and put the other on his hip, Mickey had one hand on Ian’s face the other on the back of his neck. After they broke the kiss, they leaned their foreheads together before Mickey ducked in to kiss him again, deeper this time and longer.

  After the whole ceremony, they drank. There was booze flowing for all but Ian with the tiny life in his belly. He didn’t mind though, couldn’t, not when Mickey was stood with him, one arm wrapped possessively around his waist and the other alternating between grasping a pint glass and rubbing over Ian’s belly. Ian’s previously toned stomach was now starting to swell, the abs that had been there before had disappeared for sure. In any other situation he would have been pissed over that, panicking that the med’s side effect of weight gain was finally catching up. Now though it was just joy, complete excitement and exhilaration.

  This baby they would do properly, or rather the pregnancy, the beginning, the planning. They would be married for months by the time this baby would be born. Not to say that the twins weren’t done right but the sate of mind he had started out in had been very different with them.

  Now in that moment though he wasn’t thinking about the future. In that moment he was lost in the complete joy, the laughter of his family and the pounding of the music, the warmth of Mickey pressed into his side. Mickey looked so smart in his suit, a blue tie to bring out his eyes- in the same way that Ian was wearing a green one- with a crisp white shirt, a grey waistcoat and black jacket. He had taken the jacket off when the drinks came out, rolled up his sleeves and loosened the tie. Even more hot.

  Even his aftershave today smelt so good. Ian couldn’t resist twisting and pressing his nose into Mickey’s neck where he’d obviously dabbed the stuff and it was strong. Mickey laughed and his grip tightened on Ian’s waist, the clack of his glass hitting the counter sounding him freeing up his other hand before it cupped his belly. Ian wasn’t even saw that Mickey did that consciously but he didn’t care, he loved it when Mickey touched his stomach, how he was already so in love with their little baby that he couldn’t stop loving him.

  So he continued to just hold Mickey, the world fading away around them. The sound of everyone partying, the sound of glasses and the smell of booze all faded away until it was just Mickey. His husband. His mother fucking husband. The thought had him grinning into Mickey’s skin, Mickey who could obviously feel it who pulled him even closer.

  The pair of them stood like that for a long while until people seemed to turn to them again, remembering the married couple. There was the tinkle of a glass being chimed and Ian moved back in time to see Fiona preparing for a speech.

  “I didn’t actually know about Mickey and Ian until they had been at it for a few years, hell I didn’t know about them until Ian was very visibly pregnant,” she started, looking over the crowd before settling her gaze on the newlyweds, “I was horrified by the thought of my seventeen year old little brother being knocked up and keeping the babies. I was even more horrified to find that it was Mickey Milkovich who was the one that knocked him up. Now however, I realise that I was so wrong. I have two such beautiful nephews and a man that has stood beside my brother through everything. You know that someone loves you if they stick by you through an unplanned teen pregnancy followed by mental illness so respect Mickey. I think that that is a sign that this will be a long and happy marriage.”

  She raised her glass as did everyone else with a cheer and Ian couldn’t help but grin, twisting around again and meeting Mickey half way in a kiss. Here’s to a new chapter.


End file.
